The dead Is wead
by silverblade243
Summary: Jamie Woods meets The Atlanta group on the high to Atlanta. Daryl Dixon is 19 in this story. See how this young redneck takes this small-town girl that knows her way around hunting.
{Disclaimer: I don't own any of the walking dead charters.}

Summery: Jamie Woods meets The Atlanta group on the high to Atlanta. Daryl Dixon is 19 in this story. See how this young redneck takes this small-town girl that knows her way around hunting.

The Dead Is Walking

My name is Jamie Lynn Woods and I'm 16 years old girl. Next to me is my little brother Adam Michael Woods and he's five years old and strap to my front is my baby sister Crystal Elizabeth Woods and she is only two months old. Now a few days ago I would be at the mall or the movies with my friends, not driving down a highway with my brother and a crossbow on my lap, but a month ago if you told me that there would be dead walking I would tell you, "you were crazy." but now it's real... and this is my story...

Now my story starts a few days ago in a small town call Moesville. It's located about sixty miles outside of the city Atlanta. I was in school when all this craziness started. I was fifth period gym yippee. Don't get me wrong I love gym when we have archery going on. I was talking with my friend Josie Adams about her birthday party that weekend when we heard screaming coming from outside. We ran to the door with the other kids and looked outside and saw our gym teacher getting eaten by this man. If you can call it a man, half of its face was hanging off. I remember saying "we have to get out of here."

So Josie and I ran back to the locker room for our stuff. Josie was preparing to get changes when I told her "don't, we don't have time we need to get out now." So we grab out packs and dump them out and shoved out clothes in it and ran out of the locker room into the hall way. We looked around, there were kids just running everywhere and crying and screaming. I grab Josie hand and made our way to my locker where my purse and keys were for my truck. Grabbing them I got out my cell and called home, it just kept ringing and ringing. I then try calling my dad but it went to voice mail. I just looked at Josie and said "we need to go. I'll take you to your house first to see if your parents are home. okay." Josie just nod her head. I can tell she was in shock. So I grab her hand and we ran out of the school. There were kids and teachers running everywhere and those creatures eating kids and teachers alike. We were able to get to my truck safely.

On the way to Josie house we listen to the radio and there were a broadcast going on saying "Everyone this is not a joke the dead are coming to life and eating people. The following cities have collapsed New York, Boston, Chicago, LA, and San Francisco." The National Guard is putting evacuation site up in Atlanta City. Anyone out there, that doesn't want to wait in their homes please head to Atlanta now. There will be food and shelter and Medical care there. Please be safe and causes out there. These things are contagious, a bite and a scratch can infected you. Noise attracts them and smell. Once again anyone out there looking for helps head to Atlanta City." I looked over to Josie and she is crying so i put my hand on her need and told her "have faith Josie, we will make it." Josie just looked at me and gave me a small smile.

Coming down the street to her home we saw people packing their cars up. I pulled into her drive way and saw her parents packing the truck up. I stay in the truck while Josie jump out the truck and ran up to them crying. They hug and her mom put her hands on her face asking her something and Josie just nods her head. Mr. Adams came up to my side and said "Thank you Jamie for bring her home."

I said "You're welcome Mr. Adams. Where are you going?"

Mr. Adams just sighs and said "we're heading south to my sisters place in Alabama. You are welcome to come." I just shock my head and said " I can't I need to fine my family. You guys take care Okay." Josie came up to truck and I got out and hug her. "Good bye Josie you take care and be safe okay. Have faith we will meet again. I promise." I told her. I got in my car and drove away.

I'm heading down the street where I lived. I saw my dad's car in the driveway and it was running. I didn't see anyone. I started to get nervous. I looked in back of my truck were I keep my crossbow that I hunt with. Getting out of the truck quietly and heading towards the door were I found it open. I head inside and I can hear my baby sister Crystal crying. I head into the kitchen and I signs in reliefs my mom and dad is busy packing boxes and bags full of for and supplies. My mom turns around and gasps when she saw me. She drops the can of soup onto the floor and comes rushing up to and gave me a huge hug. I sign into the hug and I started crying letting everything out that I've been hold in all this time. My dad came over and joins the hug.

"I'm just glad you are okay sweetheart. Now get upstairs and start packing just what you need not a lot. Okay" my mom said. I just nod my head and headed upstairs to pack. I pass my brothers room and found him trying to pack all his Legos into his bag. I couldn't help it I just laugh. Just like my brother to try to bring all his toys with him. But hey he's only five years old. I went over to the closet and grab his toy bag and went over to him and put his Legos into it and his coloring books and crayons.

He looks to me and says "Thanks Jamie." I help him get his things pack and told him to leave it by the door and I'll take it down for him. I told him to go down stairs and wait for everyone to get done. I went into my room and started packing. I grab three pairs of Jeans, sweat pants, five pairs of tee shirts, and ten pairs of tank top shirts. Lots of underwear, sports bars and socks too. Went into my closet and grab a few sweatshirts and my hunting jacket too. I also grab my studier pair of combat boots. I went to the bottom of my bed where I keep a trunk and open it and start emptying all the contents into another duffel bag. There were hunting knives in there and my combine bow and arrows for it and lots of arrows for my crossbow too. There were repair kits for the bows and more hunting items. Then I went to my vanity and grab my brush and lots of hair pieces. Went to book case and grab books on survival in the woods, and my photo albums, and books on first aide.

When everything was pack I headed down stairs with everything. My parents told me to take it out to the truck. When everything was pack my mom handed me the strap to carry my sister in telling me there is no room for the car seat and she trusts me to keep her safe. So I strap her in and I got Adam strap into the car. We started the car and pull out the drive way. I looked at my house for the last time wondering if we will ever be back. Now we are trying to head to safety. I hope when we get there we will be safe…

{This is my first chapter how did you guys like it. Please review. Thank you}


End file.
